


Impertubation

by Lalelilolu



Category: Boyfriend Material - Alexis Hall
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pillow Talk, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalelilolu/pseuds/Lalelilolu
Summary: Luc comes home to his flat after being out of town for a week for CRAPP.
Relationships: Oliver Blackwood/Luc O'Donnell
Comments: 16
Kudos: 92





	Impertubation

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you'll enjoy this piece of _Luciver_ fanfiction, I devoured the book in two days and since then the head cannons won't leave me alone.

Who would have thought that there were more people actually interested in dung beetles and what benefits they had for our precious soil than just nobody working for CRAPP? Except for Dr. Fairclough of course. Well, I would not have thought so until last month when the Doctor let me know that she would like me to travel across half of the country to attend the annual national insect week. It was an advertisement stunt for the charity, in the futile attempt to get the donor list up into the high two digits. Or at least away from that dangerously close single digit edge.

All in all it had been seven miserable days of buttering up rich people who pretended to care for the environment. I was getting scaringly good at making “outplay your rich peers by supporting the most ominous charity” sound like “dung eating beetles are very important and we will all die without them”. Maybe it was the increasing time I spent with Oliver over the past year. I would never admit it out loud but sometimes I used words like ‘prerequisite’ to convince donors of our all impending doom and the necessity of preservation; it worked surprisingly well for me.

I kicked off my shoes after entering my dark flat before sprawling down on the couch. I dug out my phone and booted it up. There were a bunch of missed texts in the groupchat recently re-christened to _Never go LUCky._ I didn’t bother to open them now, those were drunken shenanigans from tonight’s get together anyway. It would only make me sad to see what I was missing. National insect week had cost me not only a cozy weekend with Oliver and with that the mandatory saturday morning French toast but also a drunken night out with my friends. Fucking Dr. Fairclough.

I opened Oliver’s messages instead and was promptly greeted by the expected dick.

> Let me know when you’re home.  
>  I’ll be occupied in the evening, new case.  
>  You can come over if you want, after you settled back in.  
>  If that is okay with you. I don’t want to be too forward, I’d just like your company.

I had to smile, Oliver was still an anxious mess over text sometimes, it was adorable. 

> **Am home. Nice dick btw. Won’t come over tonight someone told me it’s not polite to turn up on someone’s doorstep at 2 am**

I cursed the damned twice delayed train. I could be sleeping with Oliver right now in his super comfortable bed with the super comfortable mattress but instead I was stuck with my shitty one because the train departure had been shifted back again and again.

On my way to the bathroom I stripped off my shirt and jeans and proceeded to brush my teeth with maybe a little less enthusiasm than normally. My teeth still counted as brushed if I hypothetically only swiped three times in each direction, right? I couldn’t bring myself to really care for the answer since the lack of sleep from being on my legs all week, slaving away for CRAPP, and the late night calls with Oliver were slowly catching up to me.

I shuffled to the bed in the darkness of the room and immediately retreaded my hand when it touched something hard and weirdly fleshy where my pillow should have been. Turned out that that weirdly fleshy thing was my boyfriend, under my blankets, now blinking sleepily at me in the harsh light of my phone flashlight. I quickly pointed it away from him, it wouldn’t do if I burned out his eyes tonight.

“Oliver?” My certainly brilliant mind was apparently too tired to come up with anything else at the moment. His eyes were slightly red and swollen but I swallowed down my comment about it. In the months being together with Oliver I’ve learned it was better to let him come to me instead of pressuring him. His therapist approved of that strategy.

Instead of a clear answer I received a dubious string of mumbles and he scooted over to leave a 6’3’’ shaped space for me to occupy. With no other option left, I followed the half verbal half non-verbal command, pressed a kiss to his temple and placed myself under his arm. It felt like coming home and I know that sounded really sappy but I couldn’t help it as the warmth of my boyfriend seeped into my bones.

I could’ve fallen asleep like that easily, his heartbeat under my ear, his hand stroking over my spine. Figures that you can’t really fall asleep when your human pillow keeps moving around while also trying not to startle you and let you sleep. After about twenty minutes of uncomfortable wiggling my patience was wearing dangerously thin and was very close to rip like that overused rubber band that had left a red streak on Alex Twaddle’s face last month when it had snapped apart and hit him directly on his forehead.

So I did the mature thing. I know, unbelievable right? Hopefully I would remember to give myself a treat in the morning. “Oliver?”

An undignified grunt as response.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Hmm, and that’s why your eyes are puffy."

“It’s nothing.”

“Then stop wiggling around like you’re trying to get comfortable without making a hypothetical cat leave the bed.”

He scooted closer to me and started pressing kisses on my neck as if he wanted to appease me. The kind of Oliver kisses that never failed to take my breath away, the kind of kisses that made me forget everything else. The kind of kisses that made my hands wander and arousal rise. The kind of - his little sneaky maneuver would probably have worked if not for the desperate edge and the sliver of too much teeth while he covered the side of my neck with love bites that were destined to become hickeys.

I pushed his head away but kept my hand on Oliver's chest. I had to catch my breath for a second, that was just another side effect of Oliver’s lips. I cradled his face with my other hand and pressed our foreheads together. Trying to catch his gaze in the darkness and wishing my eyes were able to see more than just vague shadows. "M'lud, I think the honorable gentleman is trying to distract me from the topic at hand."

Oliver sighted and slumped a bit. "I- I don't want to talk about it right now, not like this. It's...nothing you need to worry about." I drew him in closer and hugged him to my chest.

"You don't have to talk about it but I'm glad you admitted something is bothering you."

"Baby steps." Oliver sounded a little bit amused and less frustrated than before.

"If you want, the bathroom is available, y'know." I got pinched in the side for that. And oh that shit hurt. Fucker knew all my weak spots by now and how to take advantage of them.

We were laying there in complete silence. Only our breathing disturbed the quietness. I’d imagined our reunion after a week of separation to be more pleasurable and less … this. But it was still nice to know that Oliver trusted me enough to admit there was something wrong. And it was nice having him here in my arms cuddling with him knowing that he’d waited for me in my bed.

His breathing evened out eventually. If it wasn’t for the death grip he still had on my hand I would’ve thought he was asleep.

“Lucien?” He almost sounded scared.

“Hmm?” I started stroking over his hair with my free hand. None of us were going to sleep now anyway.

“You can’t buy bacon for a fortnight.”

“What the fuck?” Why in the name of Satan’s hot ass was I forbidden from buying a pigs most delicious piece of meat?

My thoughts were interrupted and the grip on my hand became painful. Is that how becoming fathers feel during birth? “Mother called today.” I swallowed, nothing good came from those phone calls, ever.

“She said some stuff about the coming anniversary and how she hopes I don’t plan to bring shame over them on this one as well. Father kept shouting funny jokes in the background.” His tone made it clear that the jokes were not funny at all and there was a big possibility that they had been laced with your casual everyday homophobia.

“They made it fairly clear that you were not invited under any circumstances.” 

Oh.

I turned my face to look at him. Oliver was stubbornly staring at the ceiling. I could see the unspilled tears shimmer in his eyes. After several moments laying together like this on our backs he turned around and buried his face in my chest. 

“I don’t want to go but I can’t - I can’t just _not_ go, I-. Lucien, what do I do? Without you there, there won’t be anyone-” He stopped in favour of letting the tears he had held back until now run freely. 

“And then you came here and decided to raid my fridge like a common thief, wait until the honorable Justice Mayhew finds out about this.” I started playing with his hair hoping it would provide some comfort for him. It was as soft as always.

Oliver let out a strangled laugh. “Tasted like utter garbage. Was more charcoal than anything else, it didn’t even remotely resemble yours in the end.” I was sure I heard a little sniffle and I would’ve cooed at how adorable it sounded if it wasn’t for the clearly devastated man in my arms.

“Told you, it’s the water. You should listen to me more often.” He nodded against my chest.

“I just really wanted bacon.”

“It’s okay, Oliver.” 

Another few minutes of silence, while I continued to stroke through his hair.

“Chris and Mia won’t be there.”

“Too busy saving the poor children in Zimbabwe or in Tanzania to attend the very important fifty first marriage anniversary of their majesties?” He pinched me again. I liked pinching Oliver decidedly better than sobbing Oliver.

“I will be the only one they can nag about.” He sounded so frustrated, I just wanted to take him in my arms and hide him from the rest of the world but since I couldn’t do that I settled for the next best thing. I let my hand run down from Oliver’s hair to his shoulders to draw soothing circles over his back while pulling him into an embrace.

“You could still bring me, I bet they can find more abhorrent things about me than they can make up about you; could steal the beaming hot spotlight from you.” I pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“No, I don’t think I will. I’m not quite that rebellious, yet.” His little laughter sounded so sweet in my ears I couldn’t resist giving him another kiss before settling in the silence with him in my arms again. I was glad we talked it out, hopefully he’d have a good night of sleep now.

I could already taste the sweet candy cotton clouds of sleep land as I drifted of in the golden carriage of drowsiness over the silver lake of lullabies, comfortably with my boyfriend wrapped in my ar-

“Lucien?”

I groaned. “Listen, I know I forced pillow talk a lot but you already got your revenge by now, so please for the sake of everything that is holy to you, go the fuck to sleep.”

I could feel him smile as his lips pressed against my chest.

“Thank you.”

And after that we finally drifted off to blissful sleep never to be distrubed ever again.

No, we actually did not. Oliver did. I laid awake staring at him like some slightly creepy guy from every teenage romance movie ever and thought about how I could get my hands on a good receipt for meatless bacon so Oliver wouldn’t feel like shit when coming home next month from his parents’ place for craving bacon because of feeling like shit. Maybe James Royce-Royce knew something. With that thought and Oliver's body against mine I drifted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hard words were brought to you by thesaurus.com
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment, any kind of constructive cirticism is welcome ♥
> 
> Join the [Alexis Hall Discord fan server](https://discord.gg/zSCMSWK) where we like to talk about his books and the wonderful characters in them.


End file.
